


Guilt

by Marvelfan227



Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Smut, Terrible Grammar, don't read if you are going to complain, so does Sebastian but he really loves the reader, the reader feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Request: omg sebastian stan infidelity smut where he cheats on his gf with you because you're who he want to be with





	Guilt

Sebastian's heart started racing the minute he heard your name slip from his agents mouth when they listened off the other actors that were going to be apart of the movie. It was no secret to the world that you were his celebrity crush and he used to joke that you would be the exemption to his never getting married motto. He would joke that you were the only woman he'd want to get married with because you seemed so nice. That was before he was in a relationship and for the full two years of his relationship he felt the crush fizzling. "Seb . . . Seb are you ok?" Sebastian's agent waved his hand.

"I'm sorry what?" Sebastian snapped out of his haze and looked at his agent "oh yeah I'm ok" Sebastian couldn't believe that after seven of crushing on you he was going to be working on a movie with you.

His agent proceeded to tell him that you were going to play is wife in the movie and that the director want the two of you to spend two weeks alone together. He wanted you guys to get to know each other and bond before filming began.

* * *

 

When Sebastian arrived at the lake house he felt his heart pounding when he noticed there was a car already parked on the driveway. "It's cozy" Sebastian talked to himself when he entered the house and grabbed your attention.

"Oh my gosh I finally get to meet the famous Sebastian Stan" you teased and rushed over to him so you could give him a hug "I'm sorry I totally geek out but I'm a big captain America fan and I think you are amazing as Bucky Barnes".

"Wow that's an honor coming from you" Sebastian laughed. You moved to the side so he could make his way towards the couch. "I'm hungry, do you want to order takeout and start the process of getting to know each other?"

"Yeah let me get my phone so we can order it" you got up and Sebastian couldn't help but stare at your ass as you jogged towards the dining table where your phone was.

* * *

 

Four hours later and a stomach full of food later you guys were laughing uncontrollably because you were sharing embarrassing stories about your childhood. "Alright alright alright enough about me let's talk about you. Do you have a girlfriend?" you asked out of curiosity and caught Sebastian off guard.

"Yeah . . Um I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Karen and we've been together for two years" Sebastian scratched the back of his neck as he answered.

Disappointed with his response you tried not to show the disappointment "Dammit I'm too late" you joked but Sebastian swore his heart skipped a beat at your joke. "I should keep my distance from you then."

"Simon won't like that. That's the reason he has us here in the first place" he joke as he placed his arm on the back of the couch.

"Well then I'm going have to make sure not to fall in love with you then." you said it in a joking way but deep down you were telling yourself not to fall for him because you knew it would only lead to heartbreak.

* * *

 

Throughout filming you and Sebastian became inseparable. You guys hung out in each other's trailers, ate lunch together and hung out in each other's rental houses on your days off. The downside though of you guys spending so much time together was that you did what you promised you wouldn't do, you fell in love with Sebastian. You tried your hardest to prevent this from happening but you couldn't deny how good-looking and nice he was.

What you didn't know was that Sebastian's feelings for you intensified throughout filming and that caused problems with his relationship with his girlfriend. He loved his girlfriend but he wasn't in love with her the way he had been in love with you for years. "Hey a bunch of us are going to the club on fifth street do you want to come along?" you asked Sebastian while you ate your lunch in his trailer like you do everyday.

"Sure I was supposed to Skype with my Karen but she texted me this morning telling me she was going on a camping trip with her friends." Sebastian smiled at you before the director knocked on the door and informed you guys that he needed you guys on set.

* * *

 

After that work seemed to fly by and soon enough you were getting ready to go out dancing with your co-stars. Just as you were about to call all of your female costars each one of them texted you to let you they were going to take a rain check. "Are you kidding me" you said to yourself while you replied that it was ok.

You contemplated texting Sebastian that you were going to cancel because you didn't want to be the only girl but decided not to because you wanted to go dancing. You ended up texting Sebastian saying the girls cancelled but that you were still going to go before you ordered an uber and left to the club.

* * *

 

When you arrived you spotted Sebastian sitting alone at a table. His eyes lit up when he spotted you and shouted "It's about time you showed up! The guys ditched me because they wanted to go hit on the girls here." He got up and hugged you longer than you expected "you look so gorgeous tonight by the way."

"Thank you, you look handsome." You hugged him back "I'm letting you know now that only going to take one shot" Sebastian just put his arm around you and you guys made your way over to the bar.

One shot turned to ten and the next thing you knew you were dragging Sebastian onto the dance floor and started grinding against him. The dancing was some what innocent but it was quickly turning sexual and before you knew it you felt Sebastian's hands under your dress. "What are we doing" turning around you were face to face with Sebastian.

"We're just dancing" Sebastian whispered into your ear while his hands moved so they where they were still under your dress but now placed on your ass.

* * *

 

By the sixth songs your face was buried against his neck and you started kissing him from his neck all the way up until your lips were centimeters away from his lip. "You're so hot" you whispered before you leaned in and kissed Sebastian. He did not hesitate to kiss you back while he squeezed your ass. "You taste like pink" you whimpered against his lips.

"And you taste like tequila." Sebastian before he deepened the kiss.

After several minutes of kissing you eventually pulled away and started decorating his neck with hickey's "Let's go back to your place." Sebastian eyes darken with lust at your request and dragged you out of the club.

Once you were outside Sebastian attached his lips with yours again. "Oh god I don't think I can wait until we get back to my place" you tugged on his hair as he pressed you against the building.

"No we have to wait until we get back to your place." Sebastian let out a groan out of frustration while you ordered an uber to drive you back. His lips were on your again the minute you slipped the phone back in your tiny bag and didn't stop kissing you until your uber honked to let you know they arrived.

* * *

 

The ride back to Sebastian's house was torture for the both of you because the driver kept making small talk and Sebastian responded because he didn't want to be rude. "I was born in Romania" Sebastian responded when the guy asked where he from.

They continued to talk until you arrived at Sebastian's house and you let out a sighed of relief "thanks for the ride" Sebastian paid the guys before you guys got out and rushed over to the front door.

You weren't even fully inside his place before scooped you up and carried you into his room. "Mmmm Sebastian" you moaned when he carefully laid you on the bed before both of you started to remove your clothes.

Once Sebastian was completely naked he looks over at you "Good god your even hotter naked" Sebastian's jaw dropped when he saw you naked on his bed. Not being able to control himself Sebastian pounced on started kissing and groping your body. "Oral?" He asked while he ran his thumb over your clit.

"No I've been wanting you inside me the minute we met" you pulled him into a kiss and let out a shaky sigh when his cock brushed against your soaked pussy. "Make me see stars when I cum seb"

"You'll be seeing god by the time I'm done with you" Sebastian teased you with his tip before plugging it inside you. "Fuck you feel so good" he cursed and immediately started to move.

"You're bigger than I imagined" you panted and dug your nails into his back. In your drunk state you did not care that Sebastian had a girlfriend. All you cared about was feeling him cumming inside you "fuck please don't stop. Oh Sebastian FUCK ME HARDER ! ! ! !" you shouted. Sebastian did what you told him to do and while he pinned your hands above your head.

The headboard slammed against the wall repeatedly with Sebastian not holding back as he thrusted inside you. He knew he was going to have to pay to get it fixed but he didn't care. All he cared about was making you scream louder out of pleasure. "You're close aren't you? I can feel you tightening around me."

"Yes yes oh seb I'm so close" you whined. After a few more thrusts you felt yourself cumming all over Sebastian's cock "OH MY GOD YES YES YES OH GOD YESSS"

It didn't take long for Sebastian to cum after you came. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck OH YESSS" Sebastian grunted against your skin as he felt himself cumming inside you. You couldn't help but let out a moan when you felt Sebastian's hot cum inside you. Sebastian continued to move until his orgasm washed away and then he collapsed next to you.

You laid in silence as you controlled your breath. Once your breath steadied you turned around and faced Sebastian "I want to do it again already." you rolled onto of him and continued to have sex with him until early morning.

* * *

 

The sound of construction outside woke you up and you immediately felt an intense headache because of the night before. It took a minute for you to realize you weren't in your room. Looking over your shoulder you spotted Sebastian sleeping soundly and the memories from the night before came flooding back. "Fuck" you frantically got up and woke Sebastian up.

"What time is it?" Sebastian grunted because he had a hangover from the night before. Sebastian followed you movements and felt like someone punched him in the stomach because of how you reacted to what happened the night before.

"No no no no oh my gosh I can't believe I slept with someone's boyfriend" you started to panic as you started frantically getting dressed.

"Y/n it's ok, it's going to be ok."

"NO IT'S NOT ! ! ! ! I JUST SLEPT WITH SOMEONES BOYFRIEND! I RUINED A RELATIONSHIP" you felt tears streaming down your face as you realized you ruined a relationship.

Sebastian hated seeing you like this and pulled you into a hug. "You didn't ruin a relationship. We've been having problems for months and that's because I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you."

"That doesn't change the fact that you cheated on her with me. If you don't love her then why were you with her." you tried to get out of his arms but couldn't.

"Because I was trying to get over the ginormous crush I've had on you since I saw you in break bad. If you want I'll call her right now and break up with her." Sebastian pleaded.

"If you're going to break up with her then you need to break up with her in person." you responded. You were all too familiar with ex boyfriends breaking up with you over the phone and you knew how much they sucked.

"Ok ok I'll break up with her in person but please don't go." Sebastian kept kissing your hair and kept repeating for you not to go.

"I'm sorry seb I can't" you got out of his embrace "I have to go"

"Y/n please don't-" he choked up as he watched you grabbed your bag and walked out.

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since you hooked up with Sebastian and you refused to talk to him outside of work. You found out from your costars that Sebastian broke up with his girlfriend a week after you both hooked up and that he was heartbroken because you refused to talk to him. You co-stars noticed the sudden change in your relationship and kept asking you about what happened.

The one co-star who was really concerned was Ashley. She was the only one who knew what happened and was vocal about how immature you were because you were avoiding Sebastian "Y/n he broke up with her already" she reassured you.

"But I still feel guilty." you whined and earned an eye roll from Ashley.

Having enough of you pitying yourself Ashley decided to get real with you "Listen, yes what you guys did was fucked up and you should feel guilty but they're broken up. I know both of you are in love with each other and if you don't get your head out of your ass and go talk to him he's going to eventually move on. Then you're just going to have to watch him be happy with someone else." Ashley got up left your house.

* * *

 

After Ashley left you grabbed your keys and drove to Sebastian's place. When you arrived you started knocking on his door repeatedly until you heard Sebastian's voice on the other side "calm down I'm coming".

"Hey Sebastian" you gave him a weak smile when he opened the door. He reached over to make sure it was actually you and he reached over to touch your cheek.

Once he knew you were really there he retreated his hand "What are you doing here?" Sebastian jaw tightened as he asked.

"I'm sorry I stopped talking to you and ignoring you when we weren't filming. I was still feeling guilty over what happened" you apologized to Sebastian and he crossed his arms.

"I feel guilty too but we can't go back in time and change the past. We move on from it and we learn from the mistakes we made." Sebastian showed no emotion while he hit you with the truth.

You sighed knowing he was telling you the truth "I get that. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." With that you turned around and started making your way back to your car.

"I still have feelings for you" Sebastian blurted out and caused you to turn around "although what we did was fuck up I sometimes get flashbacks of what happened and I can't help but smile at the fun we had that night."

You were speechless at what Sebastian told you "I still have feelings for you too but I'm scared that if we date your fans are going to find out you cheated on Karen with me and they're going to hate me and turn on you." You confessed. That was another thing you felt guilty about. The fact that Sebastian could potentially lose fans if they found out he cheated on his girlfriend.

"It's going to be ok. If they find out and if they turn on me and hate you then screw themselves. I've wanted you to be my girlfriend for years" Sebastian ran over to you and wrapped his arms around you. "So now I officially get to ask you, y/n do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I'll be you're girlfriend but we have to keep our relationship a secret for a while. I don't people to start rumors that you cheated on her even though it's true." You felt your heart flutter at the fact that you were now his girlfriend.

"As long as we get to be together I can settle for that. But once the news of my breakup with Karen goes away I want to take you to my favorite restaurant in New York and we're going to make our relationship public." Sebastian kissed your lips before he brought you inside his place and you guys spent the day kissing and watching movies. Although there was drama leading up to this moment Sebastian was happy that he got to call you his girlfriend.


End file.
